icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson was born on February 4, 1994 (age 17).He is Carly's apartment neighbor, her best friend, and ex-boyfriend. He's also Sam's best friend (and sometimes frenemy), her (and his) first kiss, and her first real love (although it is still uncertain if he returns those feelings). He is the oldest member of the iCarly gang. He lives right across the hall from Carly in the Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8-D, and is iCarly's technical producer. He is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Characteristics Freddie is very smart and is shown to be a bit of a "geeky but cool" person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology, and is a member of the A.V. Club in school, along with being a fan of World of WarLords. Because of his love for computers, he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. In iNevel, Freddie's said to be allergic to fruits by his mother but Freddie said that he isn't, but in iSaved Your Life, his mother mashed up his fruits so he wouldn't choke on them to death. His mother was pregnant with him for 11 months, apparently "I (Marissa Benson) wanted to make sure you were done!", as mentioned in iMove Out. Freddie does have a somewhat devious side, especially when he wants to get back at Carly or Sam for something. This was shown in iStage An Intervention and iHire An Idiot. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. His interest is also shown in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a laser gun and a stun blazer (which he shocked himself with when he thought he was dreaming). He also shares Spencer's love for World of Warcraft, as evidenced in iStart a Fanwar. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors and his mother. However, his fencing has not been mentioned since and it is likely he quickly lost interest in it. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis, much to his embarassment. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. Although in iFence, he is shown fencing with his right hand, which can lead fans to thinking he is ambidextrous. He is the only person in the cast who is shown to be multi-lingual, although Sam has demonstrated fluency in Italian (she said it is because her mom really likes Italian guys). Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish (he often has random Spanish oubursts, see below), he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. In some episodes Freddie shows a rare case of somewhat violent and mean thoughts. In iWon't Cancel the Show, he is shown to be shaking in laughter at Gibby's discomfort of having to brush his teeth with mustard repeatedly. When Sam bothers him in iSell Penny-Tees, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. In iPity The Nevel, he wanted Nevel to drink from the shoe Sam's foot had "been sweating in for over a year."In iOMG, he seems pretty amused by the fact that Sam posted the (obviously mean) pictures of what she'd drawn on Gibby's forehead on the internet.thumb|308px|right Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embarrasses him. In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom´s behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarrass him in public again, and that she unlocks all the TV channels, although Marissa is hesitant to unlock the nature channel. In a recent iCarly.com interview with T-Bo, Freddie confesses to T-Bo that he has stagefright, although in iCook, Freddie (when he found out he was on TV), said "I'm Freddie Benson" in a nervous and rather amusing way. In various episodes, he has been shown to be a caring person and true friend to both Carly and Sam. For example, in iReunite with Missy, he saw Sam's need for help, and secretly got rid of Missy for her by giving away his cruise vacation to her, also so he wouldn't have to leave the girls and the webshow. On numerous other occasions, he does whatever he can to help both of his friends, and sometimes Carly's brother Spencer as well. Freddie can have great physical strength. In iScream on Halloween, he ripped a door knob off with his bare hands (it was an accident). In iThink They Kissed, when Carly pinned him down, Freddie easily reversed it. In Season 4, his biceps looked a lot thicker than in the past. This is due to Nathan Kress working out more (In iOMG, it took Sam a little longer to beat him in arm wrestling). Freddie's star sign is an Aquarius. Relationships With Other Main Characters Carly Shay Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode of the first season, but she always said she just wanted to be friends with him. (see: Creddie Friendship) He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more-or-less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. He saved her life from an incoming taco truck in iSaved Your Life, and they became a couple, but broke up at the end. They agreed to try their relationship again later if she still loves him after she is over the whole "hero thing." Freddie also cares about Carly's safety as shown in iSaved Your Life, iScream On Halloween and other episodes of the show. And it has been hinted in many episodes that Freddie and his love for her is precious to Carly. It's never been resolved if both of them still have romantic feelings for each other after iSaved Your Life. There are a lot of hints of romantic tension still between them, though they claimed lots of times not to be dating in iStart A Fanwar, which is currently true. For more on their relationship, see: Creddie. Sam Puckett Sam and Freddie have a strong and ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. They shared their first kiss in iKiss, "to get it over with". He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," and in iReunite With Missy Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed when he gave his cruise trip which he desperately wanted to Missy so Sam could get Carly back as a best friend. (see: Seddie Friendship) In season 4, they seem to have grown a lot closer, sometimes even hanging out without Carly. It is confirmed that Sam is in love with Freddie in iOMG, when she kisses him during a lock-in at school. It is still unknown if he returns her feelings. However, it does hint on the iCarly website that Freddie now has mixed feelings about her. In a picture of Sam and Carly smiling, the caption under it states, "Which of the girls in this pic would you most want to date? That used to be an easy question for Freddie to answer. Now he's not so sure...". For further information on the relationship between Sam and Freddie, see: Seddie. Spencer Shay Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work together as a team. (see: Fencer) Gibby Gibson Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. It is seen in many iCarly videos on their website that they hang out more. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together in the episode iSam's Mom. (see: Fibby) Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes Carly Shay (2005-Present; Best Friend; Long-time crush; First Love; Ex-Girlfriend; Possible Admirer; Possible Crush; Possible Love) Freddie has had a massive crush on Carly since the first day they met and has always wanted her to be his girlfriend (he has revealed many times he has loved her since the 6th grade, which would most likely mean they met in the 6th grade). They are very close friends, and have had numerous moments that seemed quite romantic, such as their slow dance at the end of iSpeed Date. It has been implied in many episodes, before and after they had a brief relationship, that they are important to each other, and Freddie's feelings for Carly are very precious to her (see Creddie for more detailed information, and for speculation regarding their relationship.) They actually became a couple in iSaved Your Life, but Freddie broke up with Carly out of concern that she only loved him because he saved her life. They agreed to reconsider their relationship after the "hero thing" wore off. The exact nature of Freddie's current feelings for Carly, and her feelings for him, have been the subject of considerable debate among viewers, usually depending on which ship the viewer prefers. Some have cited Freddie's behavior in recent episodes as proof that his crush on her has either faded or disappeared altogether. Others maintain that Freddie still has interest in Carly and have offered alternative explanations for the times when he seemingly hasn't, such as that he thinks he will have more chance of Carly liking him back if he isn't constantly saying he loves her at every moment. Carly and Freddie's relationship status after iSaved Your Life has never been formally resolved and although it is considered by some fans that there are hints towards an attraction between the two during the current season, it presently remains unknown if they still have romantic feelings for each other. Sam Puckett (2006-present; "Frenemy"; Best Friend; First Kiss; Admirer; Possible Crush; Possible Love) Freddie has had a strong love/hate relationship with Sam for as long as they've known each other. Although their initial interactions were very hostile, and they are still often act as though they hate each other, Sam and Freddie have actually developed a strong, sibling-like friendship over time, and may ''also be harboring secret romantic feelings for each other. In iKiss, they kissed each other, claiming at the time that they only did it so that they could stop stressing over never having kissed anybody. They promised each other they would never tell anyone about the kiss. There have been numerous other hints of a potential romantic relationship between the two. In iOMG, Sam kissed Freddie again, revealing that she's in love with him, although it is still unknown if he ''returns those feelings (See Seddie for detailed examples of this, as well as speculation regarding their relationship). Valerie (2007; Ex-Girlfriend,Date) Freddie had a brief relationship with Valerie in iWill Date Freddie. She kissed him very lightly on the lips, which Freddie later claimed was too short to really count as a first kiss. Freddie broke up with Valerie after learning that she was only using him to ruin iCarly for her own web show's gain. She has been mentioned in iKiss since. Shannon Mitchell (2008; Date; Admirer) Shannon had an unrequited crush on Freddie in iWin a Date. They went on a triple date (along with Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Reuben) at the Cheesecake Warehouse, during which Carly and Freddie tried to persuade Shannon to like Gibby (who had a crush on Shannon) instead, without success. Freddie obviously didn't like her, he did it for Gibby. Rona Berger (2008; Alternate Reality Girlfriend) Rona was Freddie's girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. He seemed very unhappy in the relationship, as Rona was quite pushy, self-absorbed, and mean. Melanie Puckett (2009; Date; Kiss; Admirer) .]] In iTwins, Freddie (who believed that Sam's twin sister, Melanie, didn't exist and that Sam was simply playing a prank on him) asked Melanie for a date in an attempt to force her to admit that she was really Sam. During their date, Melanie tried to convince Freddie that she wasn't Sam by kissing him, unaware that Sam had, in fact, kissed Freddie. Later, in iThink They Kissed, Freddie stated that he was pretty sure that the kiss was actually with Melanie and not Sam, although he said he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicated that he seems to have accepted Melanie as real, although in the actual episode Sam and Carly convince him she was just a fabrication. (Also, see Felanie.) Shelby Marx (2009; Celebrity Crush; Friend) Freddie had a crush on Shelby in iFight Shelby Marx. He made several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she repeatedly indicated that he was actually creeping her out. Magic Malika (2009; Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks, Malika was one of three girls who asked Freddie to the Girls' Choice Dance in iSpeed Date. He had no interest in her, but agreed to go with her because he had waited too long to respond to the other two girls (who had found other dates). The date did not go well, because she made Freddie's cell phone float and a smoothie explode. After that she dissapeared and was never seen again. Leslie (2010; Date) Freddie reluctantly agreed to go on a double date (along with Spencer) with Leslie in iWas A Pageant Girl. He showed little interest in Leslie, and both girls left after being ignored for most of the night, while Freddie and Spencer battled in the "Who am I?" game. Sabrina Gibson (2010; Date; Slight Crush - Ended) '''Freddie spent several nights video-chatting with Gibby's cousin, Sabrina, in iBeat the Heat. Despite some initial romantic interest, the two never became anything more than friends, because when they met in person, Freddie was put off by Sabrina's much greater height. (In the extended version of this episode, Freddie gave up his interest in Sabrina after she accidentally destroyed Carly's class project, indicating that he still had feelings for her at the time). '''Patrice (2011; Date; Former Admirer) Patrice asked Freddie for a date in IPity The Nevel after seeing his vampire impression on iCarly. However when Gibby showed up (dressed as a werewolf) at the Groovie Smoothie while they were on their date, Patrice decided she was "more into the werewolf type", followed by Gibby entering the room dressed werewolf-like. When Freddie angrily shouts, "Gibby, you have a girlfriend!" Gibby responds with, "We're not exclusive!" before he and Patrice leave the Groovie Smoothie together. Freddie's Random Spanish Outbursts Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the iCarly series, some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2 iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "how?". iMust Have Locker 239 '*"Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamtion of happiness or approval. 'iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas días, muchachalatas!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3 iCook' '*"Queso" - means "cheese" *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" *"Carne" - means "meat". iCarly Awards *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure".. iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"Casa del Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo". iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water". iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David.". iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous.". iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock". iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" IWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!". iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas", although it would have made sense if he had said "Feliz Cumpleanos" (happy birthday), as he said it in a message for Gibby wishing him a happy birthday. *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"veo" - means "look". iBeat the Heat *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment". Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *"aquí" - means "here". iGet Pranky *"ocho" - means "eight". iSell Penny-Tees *"queso" - means "cheese". i[[iDo|'Do' ]]*"albóndigas" - means "meatballs". iStart a Fanwar *"chorizo" means "sausage" *"por fin" means "finally". iOMG *"inconcluso" - means "unfinished". Trivia *His countdown before the webshow ("In 5, 4, 3, 2,...") can be considered a catch phrase even outside the webshow. He used it in iWas A Pageant Girl, iGive Away a Car, and mocked Sam in saying the ' 1 ' in iTake on Dingo, 'You *don't* say the ' 1 ' !" Also, in iHire An Idiot, he starts to say his regular countdown, but as he reaches the end, Cort unexpectedly yells "1!" much to his annoyance. Carly omitted the '1' when she did the countdown. Freddie does say '5, 4, 3, 2, 1', but this is in a countdown to the end of a fight in iFight Shelby Marx. *He also seems to have a habit to yell to get attention. He does this in iDon't Want to Fight, iSell Penny-Tees and in iStart a Fanwar. *Freddie has cried 4 times so far in the series: iWanna Stay with Spencer (because he was upset Carly was leaving), iPromise Not to Tell (because he thought he was going to juvie), iQuit iCarly (because he didn't want Carly and Sam to split up), and iFix a Pop Star (because he was forked in the shoulder and was under a lot of pain). *Freddie is allergic to bees (mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher) and onions (mentioned in Sam's Christmas Blog on iCarly.com). *The stuff on his cart include an old TV antenna, a PlayStation Controller, and a dashboard. Most of the stuff on Freddie's cart are things Nathan Kress does not even recognize. Likewise, Nathan Kress himself is not really a nerd. *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Megan Parker's boyfriend. However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for ''iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. *In iGet Pranky, Freddie reveals that he was a Boy Scout (although in iCarly lore, he was probably called a "Boy Sprout", since on the show the Girl Scouts are called Girl Sprouts). *Freddie is an Aquarius. Freddie's Enemies *Jake (when he thought Jake was a "threat" to Creddie happening) *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Valerie *Nevel Papperman (Until iPity The Nevel ) *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (in iFence) *Kyoko and Yuki *Fred (temporary only in iMeet Fred) *Missy Robinson *Nora *The Shadow Hammer (in iSam's Mom) *Cort Gallery Click here to view Freddie's Gallery References Category:Characters Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Teens